Mephis Serizawa
Mephis Serizawa (芹沢メフィス) is a demon type Celestial, mother of Satsuki Serizawa and a character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. Appearance Mephis Serizawa has pale skin with heterochromic red and blue eyes. She has long, curly black hair with deep green undertones. Her horns are black with slightly green tips and seem to be slightly curved. She is wearing a black jumpsuit which goes up to the breast area, with a white shirt. On the jumpsuit appears to be an area of gold on either side of her waist, and emerald green heels at either foot. She is wearing a long white cape with a green inner layer, with two diamond shaped buttons at the neck, seemingly both with a green gemstone inside. She also wears black glasses. Personality Mephis is described as being a megalomaniac, seeming to want the power of Stars and Suns. It is implied she may be somewhat egotistical or have very high self esteem, as she is the self-proclaimed "universe's sexiest Nuclear scientist." She has also been described as being quite flirty. Not much else is known about her personality as of yet, but in illustrations she seems confident and bold. Her official profile states she "probably shouldn't have been legally responsible for a child", possibly implying she is irresponsible or a bad influence. Background Mephis is the mother of Satsuki Serizawa, former college roommate of Albus and Lamia and a demon scientist of the land of Sunsuhan. She is apparently trapped in a cement prison as of present time. Not much else is known about her. In her character description on SUCKSUHAN, it is implied she may have tried to fight Tàiyáng at some point. Relationships Mephis is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Satsuki Serizawa Mephis has a son named Satsuki, another scientist demon. Not much is known about their relationship but it seems that she used to pull his cheeks as a child. They may be possibly on good terms though, as Satsuki is stated to frequently visit her in prison. Albus Stated to be previously college roommates not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact all three would drink often and had to apparently move apartments 6 times due to damage they caused. Lamia Stated to be previously college roommates not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact all three would drink often and had to apparently move apartments 6 times over to damage they caused. Taffy Starbur Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet outside the fact Mephis is listed as an associate on Taffy's page. Both characters have heterochromic eyes, possibly hinting at some connection. Quotes "I'm the best coochie in this entire solar system y'all better respect me!" - Mephis, kicking down a door. Trivia * Mephis appears to be based on, or at least significantly inspired by, the 1986 Chernobyl Disaster. ** Mephis' birthday, as stated on Uchinokomato.me, is April 27th, notable for being a day after the Chernobyl disaster, April 26th, 1986. * Mephis' favorite element is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plutonium plutonium], a radioactive nuclear chemical element. * Mephis' hobby is stated to be [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_physics nuclear physics], which is likely her study major as well. * Mephis' has been stated to drink corium in a deleted tweet. Corium is a highly dangerous radioactive concoction known for having been created in the Chernobyl meltdown. A large famous portion of it dubbed the "Elephant's Foot". * Mephis is currently stated to be trapped specifically in a cement prison, referencing the large cement casing built around the Chernobyl power plant to prevent the radioactive spread. * Mephis wanting the power of stars may be a nod to nuclear fusion, a type of nuclear chemistry that currently only stars seem to have the ability to create. * Mephis' connections to the theme of nuclear fusion may be a reference to the character Utsuho Reiuji from the Touhou Project. * Mephis' name may come from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mephistopheles 'Mephis'topheles], a demon from German folklore. * Mephis's official profile states she is a succubus type of demon. The differences between regular demons and succubi in Pyo's works is not yet stated. * The suit of Doctor Octopus from the 2019 movie Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse, bears similarities to Mephis' jumpsuit in both design and color scheme, though Mephis' outfit concepts predate that of the aforementioned villain. * Before her drastic redesign in 2018, the 2012 version of Mephis appeared to be a violet haired angel named Teacher Mephis (メフィス先生). Most of this design seems to have been disregarded completely, aside from the heterochromic eyes and significant curls in her hair. * Some of Mephis artwork shows her with a black and green tail, though this is not present on her official artwork or in recent illustrations, likely meaning it was scrapped or torn off. Gallery oldmephis.png|Mephis' old design 2fa2608c123537706df0bc33438f59ee.png 41bd58f7611547f34cb7cb21007ae740.gif|Mephis and Satsuki Demonz.png Da7f747c4b852a2ac7971649591ce2c3.png|Mephis' outfit to the left of Enza's. a000249f2617e173295372010c5c382a9.png imthebestcoochieinthisentiresolarsystemyallbetterrespectme.png 030c0f1deb4224a7657697cf1ef14375.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png Pop-it.png 708ce7a209102a6625f9732ce61297f9.jpg E6e8bb11e98b61bc90428b1af5d0c1fd.jpg SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan3.gif|A life-sized cardboard cut-out of Mephis sucksuhan30.gif Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/mephis.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/149159 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan